


Um, not really

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Why not?





	Um, not really

Our story begins in Dudley and Piers Dursley's house.

Piers said, "I think we should adopt, Dud."

Dudley frowned. "I'm not sure about that one."

Piers sighed. "I thought you would want to adopt a child with me."

Dudley muttered, "Um, not really."

Piers asked, "Why not?"

Dudley assured him, "I love you more than anything."

Piers insisted, "Go on."

Dudley went on, "But, I don't think I want children."

Piers inquired, "Since when?"

Dudley told him, "Since we visited Luna and Neville Longbottom's twins."

Piers smirked. "Just because they're horrors, it doesn't mean ours will be."

Dudley smiled. "I suppose you're right. If we raise our kids right, they won't be horrors."

Piers grinned. "Exactly."


End file.
